Winter To Spring
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: [Sulay] ga bisa bikin summary, yg minat silahkan baca...


WINTER TO SPRING

.

.

Warning

Gs, typo bertebaran, bahasa berantakan, OOC, Gaje

.

.

Happy Reading

Angin berhembus melambaikan tirai, membawa hawa nan dingin nan menusuk. Bulir bulir putih mulai turun di tengah senyum sang mentari, terbawa tiupan angin menyapa permukaan kulit. Pertengahan musim dingin tak mengurungkan seseorang yang tengah berjalan di tengah hamparan putih itu untuk berada di luar rumah. Ia mengeratkan mantel yang kenakannya.

Zhang Yi Xing atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Kim Yi Xing, adalah seorang yeoja yang nekat menembus dinginnya salju, mengabaikan kehangatan yang ditawarkan tempat tidurnya. Ia kini tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangganya. Yup, dia telah memiliki keluarga tapatnya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Yeoja yang akrab disama Lay itu adalah seorang istri dari eksekutif muda keluarga Kim. Kim JoonMyeon atau Suho adalah namja beruntung yang berhasil memiliki yeoja cantik itu. Jika orang-orang bebas memilih pasangan hidup mereka, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Lay dan Suho menikah bukan karena perasaan, tapi karena sebuah pengabdian mereka pada orang tua, dengan kata lain mereka dijodohkan.

1 Tahun telah mereka lalui bersama. Perlahan namun pasti ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Suho dalam kehidupannya Lay mulai merasakan getaran getaran halus di hatinya., hingga ia menyadari sebuah rasa yang ia rasakan pada suaminya. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka hidup dengan bahagia.

Awal musim dingin Suho pergi meninggalkannya untuk dinas ke luar negeri dan hingga sekarang namja itu belum juga kembali. Hari-harinya mulai terasa sepi, Lay menjalani hidupnya seperti seogok daging tanpa nyawa. Tak ada senyum lagi yang menghiasi hari harinya. Tak ada senyum angelic lagi yang menyapanya setiap pagi. Tak ada suara lemut lagi yang selalu menghiburnya. Tak ada lagi yang menenangkannya saat ia ketakutan. Semua kebahagiaannya telah pergi bersama suaminya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Hanyalah sebuah keterpurukan dan sebuah penyesalan yang menyelinap masuk di relung hatinya. Ia ingin Suho-nya kembali. Ingin suaminya berada disisinya. Bukankah itu wajar?

Kaki jenjangnya kini tengah melangkah memasuki sebuah toko bahan makanan. Perlahan namun pasti ia menyeleksi setiap makanan yang akan ia beli. Mulai dari berbagai macam sayuran hingga daging dan buah buahan.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai sekaleng ikan tuna. Ia tersenyum miris. 'ini makanan kesukaanmu' batinnya. Ia meletakkan ikan kaleng itu kembali dan berjalan melewati bagian minuman.

'aku sangat menyukai cappuccino.' Ia kembali terbayang akan senyum angelic Suho ketika memuji cappuccino buatannya. Lagi-lagi Lay tersenyum miris.

"apa kau sudah menemukan yeoja idamanmu disana hingga kau tak membutuhkanku lagi Suho-ah" lirihnya. Setitik air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dengan kasar ia mengusap air matanya dan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Sesuatu yang sudah melekat padanya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Ia masih melakukan kebiasannya saat bersama dengan Suho. Sarapan, makan siang, hingga makan malam ia akan berada di rumah. Hampir setiap malam ia tertidur di ruang tengah. Berharap bertemu dengan Suaminya. Bukannya tak bisa menggunkan teknologi. Lay telah mencoba melakukannya berkali kali, dan hasilnya selalu sama. Suho tak menjawab teleponnya, tak membalas emailnya dan tak pernah menghubunginya.

Seperti malam ini, Lay masih setia menunggu kehadiran Suho, mengabaikan rasa mual yang menghampirinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kerinduannya pada Suho memang benar-benar membuatnya tak memiliki semangat menjalani harinya.

Ia masih terduduk di ruang tengah. Berharap namja itu akan kembali padanya saat itu juga. Ia sadar itu mustahil. Suho tak akan kembali padanya. Tapia pa salahnya berharap. Jujur ia merasa sangat kehilangan, Suho hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tak ada jejak yang ia tinggalkan. Hanyalah sebuah kepedihan. Perih yang menyayat hatinya.

Tes

Tes

Air matanya menetes hingga perlahan matanya mulai membentuk genangan basah di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tatapannya kosong. "Bahkan natalpun kau tak pulang Suho-ah" ucapnya pilu.

Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Itu artinya sudah hampir 3 bulan Suho tak pulang ke rumah mereka. Lay semakin terisak.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat tengah terlelap dengan asiknya hingga enggan untuk membuka matanya. Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir di korea. Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, namja tampan berwajah angelic itu masih saja menutup erat kelopak matanya. Hening, itulah suasanan yang cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ruangan tempatnya terbaring.

Ruangan bernuansa putih itu terlihat dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam peralatan. Tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya disana, hanyalah hembusan angin musim dingin yang selalu menyapanya seakan membisikkan sesuatu padaanya.

"Annyeong oppa" sapa seorang yeoja dengan sebuket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Yeoja itu mendekat dan meletakkan bunganya. Sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk menemui namja di hadapannya itu saat ia sedang tidak sibuk. Tangan mungilya kini terulur untuk menyentuh poni kemerahan namja itu. Menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus. Apa kau tak merindukan istrimu?" ucapnya lirih. Ia memanatap miris akan keadaan namja di hadapannya. Setelah pengangkatan kanker yang ia jalani 3 bulan yang lalu, ia mengalami Koma hingga sekarang. Yeoja itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa bersabar menunggu namja itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu masih terkulai lemas di ranjang sebuah rumah sakut tempat ia melakukan perawatan. Musim semi sudah hampir tiba dan itu artinya sudah hampir 3 bulan ia terlelap di ruangan putih itu.

**Seorang namja kini tengah menatap bingung sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam anggrek.**

"**Suho-ah kau dimana?"**

**Sebuah suara yang sudah taka sing lagi di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.**

"**Suho-ah apa kau baik baik saja?"**

**Suho mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang menyebut –nyebut namanya.**

"**Suho-ah kapan kau pulang? Aku menunggumu"**

**Ingin sekali ia berteriak, namun bibirnya tetap terkatup. Ia tak bisa membuka suaranya.**

"**Suho-ah, saranghae. Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"**

**Suho semakin kebingungan, ia masih mendengar suara indah itu tapi tak menemukan sosok canik yang sangat ia rindukan.**

"**Suho-ah apa kau menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku hingga kau tak pulang ?"**

**Ia tertohok.**

"**Suho-ah …."**

"**Suho-ah…."**

"**Suho-ah…."**

**Suara itu mulai samar.**

"**LAY !"**

Tangannya mulai bergerak, secara perlahan mata indahnya mulai mengerjap. Tubuh yang tengah terbaring lemah itu kini mulai menampakkan adanya kehidupan pada raga itu.

.

.

.

Lay masih terduduk menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Yeoja itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengharapkan kehadiran suaminya. Berharap hari harinya akan menyenangkan bersama suaminya, memasak, mengurus rumah dan megurus baby mereka nantinya. Bahkan yeoja itu tak menghiraukan rasa mual yang ia rasakan belakangan ini. ia tak pernah mempedulikan dirinya. Hanya karena seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Hiks… Suho-ah. Apa kau benar benar tak mau kembali padaku?" ucapnya perih. Lay mengangkat dengkulnya dan memeluknya erat. Menangis dalam kesendirian sangatlah menyakitkan baginya. TAk ada lagi yang mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Lelah menangis Laypun tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di sofa single di ruang tengah rumah mereka yang hanya ia tinggali sendiri disana. Pipinya masih terasa basah. Ia kembali tertidur dengan wajah yang amat menyedihkan.

'cklek' pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Terlihat seseorang tengah memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang tengah. Sosok itu menatap sendu kearah yeoja yang masih terbaring dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan. Lengan kekarnya kini mulai terulur untuk mengangkat tubuh indah di hadapannya.

Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu menaiki tangga dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan berbagai barang barang yang masih tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan itu.

Secara perlahan sosok itu merebahkan tubuh indah itu dan menarik sebuah selimut untuk menjaga tubuh itu agar tetap hangat.

Namja itu berjongkok, tangan besarnya terulur untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah cantik itu. Dibelainya pelan wajah itu dan pada akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Kau masih cantik. Tapi akan lebih cantik jika air yang terkandung di dalam sini tidak keluar. Setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkan air itu kembali membasahi wajah cantikmu ini. Aku berjanji Yixing-ah" ucapnya kemudian beranjak membersihkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di sebelah Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul menggantikan sang rembulan. Sinar hangatnya mulai menyapa setiap isan yang masih terlelap di balik selimut mereka. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar mengalun menyapa telinga, menghiasi pagi awal musim semi. Hari musim semi pertama yang hangat. Udara dingin musim dingin sudah tak terasa lagi. Mekarnya bunga-bunga mulai menambah kesan gembira.

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah mengerjap membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyapa kelopak matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai terbentuk. Ia menyernyit bingung ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang tak terasa sakit. Yeoja itu mencoba untuk bangkit dari peristirahatannya, namun sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh ke sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Buliran-buliran bening itu mulai menggenang di pelipuk matanya. Sebuah senyum miris kini menghiasi bibir manisnya. "Bahkan saat aku bangun tidurpun kau masih ada dalam bayanganku" ucapnya.

Air matanya menetes, dan membasahi lengan namja yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

"eungh…." Lenguh namja itu. ia mulai terbangun dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah terisak di sebelahnya.

'grep'

"Bahkan sentuhanmu terasa nyata. Apa aku terlalu merindukanmu Suho-ah?" ucapnya di tengah isakannya. Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yi Xing.

"Yi Xing" lirihnya masih dalam posisi memeluk istrinya itu.

Suho melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Yi Xing yang sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. "kumohon jangan menangis lagi" ucap Suho.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi ini terasa sangat nyata Suho-ah"

"ini nyata chagia, aku kembali. Aku sudah pulang untuk menemuimu"

"Suho-ah" ucap Lay tak percaya kemudian memeluk Suho mencoba untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama musim semi yang hangat, menjadi saksi dimana kedua insane manusia yang tengah dipertemukan kembali setelah musim dingin yang serasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di kopleks perumahan mereka. Meskipun hari senin namun sepertinya Suho tak ingin pergi bekerja dulu. Namja itu lebih memilih untuk mengoati rasa rindunya pada istri tercintanya.

"mau ice cream?" tanya Suho pada Lay yang masih terduduk di sebelahnya sambil memandang pedang Ice cream yang terlihat di sebrang jalan.

Lay mengangguk semangat mendengar penawaran Suho. "Tapi aku tidak mau ice creamnya terasa manis" ucapnya dengan tanpang memelas.

"lalu?"

"aku ingin rasanya pedas dan asin" sahut Lay yang membuat Suho membelalakkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada istrinya.

"mana ada ice cream yang seperti itu chagi"

"aku tidak mau tau, aku ingin makan ice cream pedas dan asin, jika kau tak mau belikan yasudah" ucapnya. Lay terlihat kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Suho yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

'grep'

"Lay-ah" Suho menahan tangan Lay agar tak pergi menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah kita cari ice creammu itu. tapi tidak disini arraseo?"

"nde, arraseo"

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" pesan Suho pada istrinya. Namja itu melangkah tergesa gesa menuju ke sebuah toko ice cream di seberang jalan. Sedangkan Lay masih menunggi di dalam mobilnya.

15 menit menunggu Suho tak kujung datang menemuinya. Lay merasa bosan dan keluar dari mobilnya hendak menunggu Suho di luar mobil, namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni mobil sport itu kepalanya terasa pening dan seketika semuanya mejadi gelap.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba untuk membiasakan cahaya yang menusuk masuk ke dalam pupil matanya. Putih. Itulah hal pertama yang bisa ia deskripsikan mengenai tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Lay" sebuah suara terngiang di telinganya. Lay menoleh dan melihat sosok namja yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

"Sudah siuman chagi?"

"nan odiseoyo?"

"rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati hati sayang. Kau bisa membahayakan baby" ucap Suho seraya mengelus perut Lay yang sudah sedikit membesar. Melihat perlakuan Suho yang bisa dibilang tak biasa itupun membuat Lay hanya bisa menyernyit bingung.

"baby?"

"disini, baby kita masih disini" ucap Suho dengan tangannya yang tak beranjak dari perut Lay.

"jinjja?"

"hua aku senang sekali"

Padaa akhirnya semua penantian mereka berakhir dengan manis. Di musim dingin mereka sama sama berjuang untuk meneguhkan hati mereka. Tuhan itu adil bukan. 3 bulan musim dingin digantikan dengan 3 kebahagiaan yang menyambut mereka di awal musim semi. Suho sembuh dari penyakit kankernya. Lay dan Suho dipertemukan kembali. Dan yang terakhir adalah kebahagiaan yang akan menjadi pelengkap keluarga mereka Lay dinyatakan tengah mengandung 3 bulan. Akan selalu ada kenikmatan yang berlipat saat kau dapat menjalani sebuah ujian yang diberikan Tuhan.

.

.

END

_Ni Hao, ini ff kedua yang aq publish, mian kalo gaje… kritik and saran sangat dibutuhkan…._

_RnR please…_


End file.
